Inuyasha: Heartbeat Requiem
by Kara Kazeneko
Summary: Visiting a small mountain village, Inuyasha and friends learn about a series of bizarre murders and decide to help bring the killer to justice. Along the way, Sango is kidnapped by the fiend and a new friend ends up becoming a hero.
1. The Mysterious Boy With Black Wings

"Inuyasha: Heartbeat Requiem"

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Boy With Black Wings

Late one evening, hoping to find a nice place to rest for the night, Inuyasha and his friends strolled into a small mountain village known as Kuromatsu. Reaching the village square, they came accross what appeared to be some kind of major village meeting...and apparently not at all a pleasant one, judging from the fact that several folks were holding weapons or farm tools. Feeling rather nervous being around such a rowdy and violent bunch of people like that, Inuyasha and the others decided they'd go hide and listen to hear what the people were so angrily discussing. The village elder stood on some little platform in front of the mob, and was trying his best to get control of them all.

Village Elder: "Quiet down, all of you! I understand that these recent bizarre murders have yet to be solved, and that you're all on edge about when and where the killer might strike next. But for all of you to jump to the conclusion that it's the young man under my care who's to blame - shame upon you! He's done no wrong at all I tell you, and he's never ever left my sight. And after all of the good things that he's done for this village ever since he came to live here several months ago, how can you all accuse him of this? I understand that many of you fear Karasu because he's half-demon, but I assure you...he's innocent. You hear me? INNOCENT! Now please, return to your homes and allow the authorities to continue to deal with this grievous matter. And if it'll make you feel any better, I'll have someone guard Karasu to ensure his safety as well as make certain of his innocence. Good evening to you all and good night..."

The villagers, though not quite satisfied with what the elder had said, all began shuffling off toward their homes - muttering and whispering to each other as they went. The elder, very flustered and bothered by having to make that heated speech, promptly retreated into his home (located behind where he'd been standing). Soon as everyone had fully vacated the village square, Miroku quietly suggested to Inuyasha that maybe they should go and speak with the elder about what's going on, as well as have a visit with the young half-demon that he spoke of. Seeing this was somewhat of a mystery worth investigating, and that it'd be nice to have a break from their quest, Inuyasha had his friends follow him over to the elder's home. Miroku then cautiously knocked on his door, slightly fearing what sort of reception they'd receive from the old man. Opening it a small crack out of fear of there being a rude villager come to harass him, the elder nervously peeked out. Miroku immediately bowed respectfully and greeted him with a pleasing smile.

"Good evening, wise elder. We are travelers on a great quest who came seeking shelter here in this village, and couldn't help but to overhear the discussion you were having just now with the villagers. If it's not too much for me to ask, might we be of any assistance in dealing with the solving of these murders you spoke of? Perhaps it is the work of a true demon, and my companion here, who's half-demon himself..."

Inuyasha (under his breath): "Why'd you have to mention that? Baka..."

Miroku: "...is quite capable of recognizing the handiwork of other demons. As are the rest of this group quite able to. You could perhaps consider us to be elite demon hunters, in a way...heh heh. As for payment for our services, all we ask of you is for some shelter and food while dealing with this matter, and perhaps a chance to speak with the young man that you mentioned earlier. So, noble sir, what do you say - shall we help you find and bring this murderer to justice?"

Shippo (whispering to Kagome): "I'm so glad that he mentioned food. If all we'd done when we arrived was pay to stay in an inn, we wouldn't have any money left for food...and I'm starving..." ((whimpers a bit))

For a few odd moments, looking down at his old woven straw doormat, the village elder silently considered Miroku's request. A few times he glanced curiously at Inuyasha (making him a bit nervous from the old man staring at him like that). He also looked over the rest of the group (smirking at the sight of two women among them), and was amazed to see that Miroku held a priest's staff. Finally, he let out a sigh, opened the door, and stepped out. Bowing a little stiffly, he replied:

"Divine priest, it would be a blessing if you and your group could assist us in dealing with this mess. But I must warn you, especially those attractive young ladies with you, that these are some pretty gory murders that we've been dealing with - and all of them are young women. As for speaking with Karasu, I think you'll have to wait until morning. The poor boy was so frightened of the villagers trying to hurt him, that he actually cried himself to sleep. Follow me, and I'll bring you to the only inn we have here and get you all settled for the night. And noble priest, I find it highly intriguing that one as holy as yourself would be traveling with a half-demon like your friend. Or that little kitsune who's with you, either. But don't worry, I won't chastise you any for it. After having dear Karasu come into my life, I've grown to be more forgiving and tolerant of their kind."

Miroku was greatly relieved that the elder didn't continue discussing why was he friends with Inuyasha and Shippo, and quickly hurried after the others as the elder led them off to the inn. Along the way there, they noticed that nearly all of the villagers had had their doors and windows all locked up. It'd certainly be some trick for a murderer to get through all that without anyone finding out. But when it comes to dealing with demons, mere locks won't be enough to save your life. After they'd all been given rooms, all the guys in one and the girls in another, and Shippo had gotten a snack to appease his hunger, silence soon began to fill the village as slumber took its hold upon everyone. Everyone except Inuyasha, that it is. He lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling...wondering just what kind of fiend would kill young women, and exactly what the elder had meant by the murders being "bizarre". But soon he too fell asleep, and all was quiet until the next morning. While they were eating breakfast, a scream was heard from somewhere in the village. Rushing out of the inn to see what was going on, Miroku and Inuyasha came to see a horrid sight. Crying in anguish on a doorstep was a young man cradling his dead wife in his arms. But what was so horrible was that her chest was wide open (so neatly done, it looked like the work of a surgeon) and her heart had been removed. Miroku was so sickened by the sight that he fainted...Inuyasha having to move quickly to catch him. So this was what the elder had meant by "bizarre". Now Inuyasha was very eager to find out what demon could be behind such an atrocity, and bring that vile creature to justice.

An hour later, after Miroku had awakened from his swoon, they all were assembled in the elder's house to discuss what'd happened and to have the opportunity to question Karasu about it. Waiting in the main room, they watched as the elder brought the young half-demon in to see them. The boy seemed to be 13 years old, but was very handsome and appeared to be a bit more muscular than a child his age ought to be. He had piercing blue catlike eyes, and very long dark green hair (which he'd strung a few gold and red beads throughout). He wore only a pair of simple zori sandals, 6 gold bangles on his wrists, dark blue pants, and a deep red sash around his waist, which was criss-crossed over his chest and tied behind his neck. And what was most surprising about him, aside from the fact that he had a small catseye-shaped red jewel on his forehead and long, furry wolflike ears, was that he also had large black bird's wings. Nervous and rather timid, the boy was seated down in the room and the elder sat beside him - probably as a comfort to him as well as to be part of the questioning. Standing up from his seat, Miroku cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Karasu, please don't be afraid of us. We just want to help. Now, before I ask you anything about these murders that've been going on, I'd certainly like to know as to what kind of demon you are part. Your appearance is...quite unique. So, was it your father or mother who was a demon? Come on - it's okay for you to discuss this with us. I mean, look at Inuyasha. He's a half-demon. You can trust us..."

Fluttering his wings a little out of nervousness, the boy answered him.

"My mother...she was a demon. As for what kind, well, I've heard they are known as the 'Shinzohzoku'. They eat the hearts of humans. It isn't the only kind they eat, though; they can have animals' hearts. That's what I eat. But I think they go after the hearts of humans because it gives them power or something. And that's why everyone in the village is scared of me...they think I'm a killer. But believe me, I'm not doing it. Honest! And I'm only half - I can't really do most of the things real Shinzohzoku can do. They have greenish-white clawlike nails that can be made to be two inches long and can inject a serum that can either paralyze or rapidly heal wounds. I don't have that ability. Also, real Shinzohzoku have eerie black veinlike tattoos on their bodies...I don't have any. They also have 4 black birdlike wings, with each one bearing a single dragonic claw. I only have two, and no claws. All that I can do besides fly with these wings of mine, is the power to hear someone's heartbeat no matter where they are and to see someone's heart beating inside of their chest..."

Inuyasha (in his mind): "Eeew...that's creepy. Can he see mine?"

Kagome & Sango (in their minds): "What disturbing abilities..."

Shippo: ((gulps nervously, looking bug-eyed, and hugs Kilala))

Miroku (thinking): "Imagine what good that can be used for..."

Karasu: "...and the jewel on my forehead can become a little red horn whenever I'm very scared or angry. True Shinzohzoku have a much larger jewel and horn, by the way. And as for how they cut open their victims, that is done by a magic blade called a 'Shinzoh Knife'. Its jagged-edge has been made to cut through bone like soft butter and any wound that it makes will not bleed or cause any pain. I have one which belonged to my mother, but the elder keeps it safely locked away until I need it. Shinzohzoku also have illusionary powers which enable them to appear human when traveling, as well as the power to ghost their hands inside of anything, and ghost any object they hold through another. In other words, if they don't feel like cutting open a victim, they can stick their hand inside their chest and squeeze and/or rip out their heart. ((shudders)) Like I said before, I can't do that kind of horrid thing. I can't even hide my appearance from people. I wish I could though, with how afraid people are of me all the time."

Miroku: "Thank you for that information, Karasu. And from what you say about your mother's kind, I'd say that we might be dealing with a full Shinzohzoku. We won't have to ask you anything more at all, I suppose. No wonder why the villagers think that it's been you. But don't worry, we'll find out who's really behind this and we'll clear your name, kid. Now sir..." ((turns to the elder)) "...do you think that whoever is doing this might be staying close by? Maybe we should go search the area surrounding the village for some clues to his or her whereabouts."

Village Elder: "Sounds like a good idea to me. I suggest that you all go right now and investigate. As for myself, I need to go settle some legal matters concerning this most recent death. Oh, I know! Could you please take Karasu along with you? He might be really helpful to you in your search, and it'd keep him safe from anyone who wishes to hurt him. What do you say...can he join you?"

Miroku didn't quite know what to say, and looked around at the others for any kind of support. Inuyasha just cocked an eyebrow at him, Kagome shrugged her shoulders, Sango rolled her eyes and sighed (apparently annoyed), and Shippo and Kilala were busy amusing themselves watching a big beetle crawl accross the floor. Some help they were. Then he looked at Karasu. He was gazing miserably down at the tatami mat on the floor and kind of looking like he was wishing he could just hide in a hole. Feeling pity on the boy, Miroku then made his decision: Karasu could come with them. After thanking the elder for some Ginseng tea he'd given to them and Karasu was given his mother's Shinzoh Knife, they all left for the outskirts of the village...Inuyasha being sure to have Karasu walk beside him in order to keep an eye on him at all times. The boy seemed quite pleased to be coming with them, and Inuyasha guessed that it was because he was glad to be away from all the hatred and unwelcomeness he'd been getting in the village. Even if he was a bit creepy considering what type of demon had been his mother and what abilities he possessed, Inuyasha was beginning to like this kid. And as they traveled through the woodsy and rock-strewn area surrounding the village, he was starting to feel a kind of closeness to the boy...that he was a kindred spirit of sorts. Now if only they could just find the monster who was responsible for these murders and set poor Karasu free of all the blame... 


	2. A Broken Statue and Where's Sango?

Chapter 2: "A Broken Statue...And Where's Sango?"

For several hours they were walking around, seeking clues. Poor Shippo had gotten so tired that he was now hitching a ride on Sango's back. Even Kilala was tired, and soon joined Shippo - much to the growing discomfort and annoyance of Sango. A few times Karasu swore that he heard the sound of a heartbeat coming from close by, but each time it turned out to be just an animal or else nothing at all. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if maybe the killer wasn't staying in the woods, but possibly hiding in the village right under everyone's noses. And with how often poor Karasu had been wrong about what he was hearing, that arose his suspicions even more. Was the killer close by, playing little games with them and driving them all nuts on purpose?

Deciding to take a break and eat some food they'd brought with them, a gift from the elder, they all sat on some rocks close to an old shrine honoring the forest spirits. Sango was glad to get the two passengers off her back and be able to sit down, and immediately grabbed the water container and took a swig from it. Kagome evenly divided up the food between everyone, and was a bit disturbed when Karasu decided to go hunting a deer for its heart to be his meal. Wishing to keep an eye on the boy, Inuyasha took what he could carry and quietly followed Karasu as he went off in search of his prey. If he couldn't do the same things that a true Shinzohzoku can do, how'd he expect to eat a deer's heart? Inuyasha was curious to see how Karasu planned to do this and whispered his query to the boy as they traveled. Without saying a word, he pulled out from the back of his pants the Shinzoh Knife of his mother, a deep red jewel on its hilt glowing with a sinister gleam amidst the shadows of the nearby foliage. Spotting a deer at last, Karasu bade him silence and then stealthily snuck up on it from behind. Pouncing on it with the speed and grace of a cat, he wrestled it to the ground and proceeded to bind its legs with a rope. Once that'd been done, he lay the deer on its back and plunged his knife in its chest. Amazingly, no blood came from the wound as he cut it open - the odd magic of the knife. Exposing the deer's heart, which was beating powerfully (and made Inuyasha feel kinda weird to see), Karasu then bared his large vampiric fangs. While pinning down its head, he bit on the deer's heart and drank its blood through his fangs (like 4 straws) as the heart struggled to pump. After a few minutes, the heart grew still and he removed his fangs and licked his lips. Turning his back to a now slightly amused/slighty disgusted Inuyasha (apparently his demon half had enjoyed seeing that), the boy then used his knife to cut out and eat the heart. Once he'd finished with his meal, Karasu rejoined Inuyasha and they both went back to the clearing where they had left the others.

Miroku was taking a little nap on a big flat rock he'd found, Kagome was playing a game of "fetch the chopstick" with Shippo and Kilala, and Sango was...wait, where the heck was Sango? Inuyasha worriedly looked around and couldn't catch sight of her anywhere. Then he noticed that her weapon was resting against the rock where Miroku was napping. Grabbing him by the collar of his kimono and lifting him up, Inuyasha demanded to know where she was. Miroku looked scared and sputtered:

"Jeez...calm down! She just went over to explore the forest shrine! You don't have to go and choke me over it." ((coughs a little))

Setting Miroku back down gently, Inuyasha told Karasu to follow him and they both went off to the shrine to find Sango. As they approached, the sound of something made of stone being cracked pierced the air. Running swiftly towards the shrine, Inuyasha found that a statue of a tanuki had been split neatly in half. And lying on the ground closeby were a few black feathers, much like the ones found in Karasu's wings. Ears perking to attention, Karasu was listening to something and frowning. Looking rather frightened, he soon muttered to Inuyasha:

"Aniki, I hear Sango's heart beating very quickly not far beyond those trees ahead...and the sound of a man's heart - a very strong one."

Inuyasha (looking pissed): "KUSO! Why did she go and leave her weapon behind like that? What a baka... We'd better hurry and go rescue her. For a warrior like her to let this happen, it's really embarassing. Come on Karasu, you can help us track her and her captor." ((shouts loudly)) "Everyone, get your asses over here and follow me - Sango's been abducted!!!"

As the others rushed after him, Inuyasha swiftly ran through the trees with Karasu leading the way. He was so worried, that he ignored when branches cut him and hurried to keep up with the winged boy. Suddenly, they came to an abrupt halt as Karasu skidded and nearly went over the edge of a cliff. A bit freaked out by his close call, he sat down and looked back as the others appeared through the trees...panting.

"He's definitely got to be a Shinzohzoku or something similar if he got past this ledge. And it's become too difficult for me to hear Sango's heartbeat. I think they're quite far from us now. You guys okay?"

Miroku looked exhausted, and Kagome had some twigs in her hair. Shippo had been riding on her back and was nursing a big cut on his face. Kilala lay at Miroku's feet with his tongue hanging out as he panted. And Inuyasha was the worst of all - sporting several bloody cuts on his face and several twigs and leaves in his hair. Though still a bit out of breath, he came to the cliff's edge and tried to scan the horizon for any sign of Sango and her kidnapper. Feeling miserable that he'd failed to catch up with the fiend before he took flight, poor Karasu sniffed and looked about ready to burst into tears. Seeing this, Inuyasha came over to lay a hand on his shoulder and said:

"Don't feel so rotten...it's not your fault. But hey, this guy's got to have a home somewhere in this area. All we have to do is to climb down this cliff and you can try to see if you can listen for any hint of them as we go. And I'd suggest a straight line, seeing that it's the one route he'd have been sure to take off a narrow cliff like this. Now come on - you can help carry Shippo and Kilala down for us, okay? Let's go rescue Sango and kick this winged yarou's ass!"

Inuyasha's encouraging words made him feel at least a little bit better, and Karasu eagerly helped everyone descend the cliff into the woods below. Though he'd been trying to cheer up the kid, Inuyasha was hiding his fury from losing track of the fiend. If this demon planned to devour her heart, he'd never forgive himself for letting that happen. Finally having the sense to use the Tetsusaiga to slash branches out of his way as they traveled, he strongly hoped with all his might that they'd be able to get to Sango before it was too late. And also to bring justice on behalf of Karasu, and of Kuromatsu village and its terrified citizens. That fiend will pay dearly for this, and Inuyasha fancied the notion of using the Tetsusaiga to rend the demon's own heart from its body. But Miroku proved to be even more enraged than he was, for the priest dashed ahead of him every chance he had and almost went past Karasu a few times in his urgency. Inuyasha knew Miroku liked her, and understood that he too must fear the worst.

Nearing a high rock wall, Karasu urged them to stop and remain silent. His furry ears twitching, he peered in several directions and eventually looked up towards the top of the wall. His eyes were filled with fear as he surveyed the bit of mountain before them, and then he replied to Inuyasha...a worried and nervous tone in his voice.

"Aniki, he's close...very close. I'd say there might be a cave at the top of this cliff. But sir, I hear a woman's heart beating very fast and irregularly. We need to hurry before... before he... you know..."

A look of terror filled the faces of Inuyasha and Miroku, and they knew they had to do whatever it took to hurry and get up that cliff to save their friend. Using the rope they'd used earlier to descend the cliff (the same which Karasu had used on the deer he caught), Inuyasha had Karasu fly up and help pull them all up to the top. Not far ahead was indeed a cave as Karasu had thought, and perhaps as a means of keeping out intruders, the Shinzohzoku had painted a pair of dragonic eyes over the entrance - which, with the stalactites and stalagmites that framed the opening, made it look like the gaping maw of some vicious monster. Drawing out his sword again, Inuyasha made his way in, followed closely by Miroku and the others. Carefully and quietly they traveled deeper into the semi-dark, eerie cave. From the strong copper smell in the air, they could tell that the Shinzohzoku had brought some victims in there to feast on, and were grateful they hadn't come accross any corpses yet. Karasu was fortunate to learn that the jewel on his forehead provided a small amount of red light, which aided them quite well in navigating the spike-strewn terrain they were traveling on. Miroku was especially grateful for its light, for it stopped him from walking right into a wall of spikes (which could have pierced him in the heart by the way he'd been walking up to it).

Miroku: "I can see why a flying demon would wish to live in a place like this. Besides the cliff providing an ideal place for taking flight, all these stone spikes are an excellent defense for his home and personal belongings. But fwew, that was a close one. And I can see from that jewel of yours, Karasu, how easily the Shinzohzoku can live and navigate a gloomy place like this - they've got their own lantern."

Inuyasha: "Just hush, Miroku. We have to hurry. Who knows what that fiend is doing to Sango right now! And Karasu, any updates???"

Karasu: "I can hear Sango's heart beating very strongly, and I'm sure it's hers. The irregular heartbeat that I heard before could have been another victim of his. But I must say that his heart is beating stronger, too. He must be getting a thrill out of torturing her. That's what most Shinzohzoku do before dining on their victims. They like to get their victim's pulse racing so it's more fun when they bite on their heart, which means Sango is in a lot of trouble. He's probably already injected into her the paralyzing serum from his clawlike nails!"

Miroku (roaring in anger): "Grrraaah! That kuso yarou!!!"

Increasing their speed, they hurried through the cave in the hopes of reaching Sango before the Shinzohzoku tried to cut her open. Miroku was like a madman, charging furiously ahead of everyone. Just the thought of losing Sango was driving him insane...pushing him onwards. All that he could think about was rescuing her from that winged fiend, and maybe shove his hand in the demon's chest and crush his heart - let him know what it's like from his victims' point of view. Afraid that he might turn on them in his wrath, Inuyasha and the others didn't dare bother to talk to him as they rushed through the now narrowing cave. Coming to a steep incline, they were forced to stop and rest, Miroku so exhausted that he was wheezing a bit. While Karasu listened for any change in Sango's heartbeat (which would mean the worst was happening), they tried to relax a little and discussed how they'd get her away from the Shinzohzoku without getting her into any danger.

Kagome: "I don't know about you guys, but I say that we surprise the creep while Miroku sneaks behind him and nabs Sango. Then once she's safely out of harm's way, we let loose on him with all our weapons."

Inuyasha (panting): "Sounds like an okay plan to me. Allright everyone, you heard her. We'll scare the crap out of the Shinzohzoku while Miroku goes and gets Sango away from him, got it? Now let's get moving..."

Miroku (speaking up): "Promise me this - don't kill him right away. I'd certainly like to be the one who has the pleasure of ending his life." ((rattles the beads on his Wind Tunnel hand))

The others nodded their heads in agreement, and once they'd all rested enough, speedily made their way up the slope to go rescue Sango... 


	3. Heart of a Warrior

Chapter 3: "Heart of a Warrior"

When Sango had gone to explore the forest shrine, she had no idea of the nightmare that was in store for her. She'd just finished examining the big tanuki statue that stood outside the shrine, when all of a sudden, a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind and held her firmly in a powerful grip. The first thought that popped into her mind wasn't to call out for help, but what a pervert this person was, for he was clutching her left breast (and for a moment, she thought it might be Miroku; but the grip was too strong to be his). Then she wished that she hadn't of set down her weapon beside Miroku, and wondered how the hell she was going to get out of this mess. Whispering into her ear, her captor revealed himself to be a man, and eerily stated:

"Such a strong heart you have. Much stronger than those of the other young women that I've hunted after. Ahhh...yes. Let your lovely heart beat faster. Fear adds such delightful seasoning to my meals."

Sickened and terrified by his words, Sango tried to figure out how to get away from his iron grip. Of course! She could ram her elbow hard into him and escape as soon as he released her. Hoping it would work, she shoved her elbow backwards as forcefully as she could. But the fiend refused to let go even while coughing from the power of the blow. Struggling with all the strength she had, Sango wrestled with him in an attempt to get free - making black feathers get strewn on the ground. In an effort to regain control of his prisoner, the demon whirled around with her and sliced the tanuki statue neatly in half with one of his wings (which not only allow him to fly, but have feathers with edges sharper than most swords). Hearing the heartbeats of 2 beings drawing speedily near, the Shinzohzoku tightened his grip around Sango, and began to run very fast through the adjacent trees and kept going until he came to the edge of cliff. Forgetting that he could fly, she seriously hoped that he'd stop so she could try again to break free and maybe send him over the edge. But with a mighty gust of his 4 wings, the Shinzohzoku took to the air and soared high above the woods. Sango closed her eyes tightly, having no desire to see where she was headed. All she could think of was why she'd been such a baka to leave her weapon behind and hope that Inuyasha and the others could rescue her.

Sometime later, Sango realized that she had been laid down on something soft and fuzzy. Opening her eyes, she discovered that she was lying on a bed of furs in some kind of cavern. Shafts of light peeked through the rock in a few places, and if it wasn't for the fact that her life was in danger, she would've found such a sight to be rather pleasant. She also discovered that all her clothes were gone and she was naked. Then she saw her captor. He had very long silver hair, red eyes, long wolflike ears with 3 gold hoops in each one, and 4 black wings that bore a single claw on each one. And all he had for clothes was a pair of red pants ornamented with gold down one side of each leg, and a belt that bore a black loincloth-like adornment with gold symbols. On his wrists were antiqued gold bands, and on his feet he wore black geta sandals with red bindings. The trademark black veinlike tattoos adorned his bare chest and arms, and they all lead towards a spot on his chest over where his heart is. And while Sango had been noting his peculiar appearance, he was busily tying her hands to 2 spikes that jutted out of the ground at the edge of the furs, just behind her head. He'd already bound her feet with some strong rope, and soon busied himself with examining her chest and her breasts. Spouting out every nasty insult she could possibly think of, Sango lashed out at him verbally. All he did was grin and continue to examine her - ignoring her words. When he finally finished, the demon smiled blissfully as he stared down at her naked bosom. Looking highly disgusted, she shouted:

"You ecchi - quit staring at my breasts! Because when my friends finally arrive, and trust me, they will, you're going to regret it!"

The Shinzohzoku just laughed at her comment, and then replied to her.

"It's not your breasts that I gaze upon, but the strong heart that lies beneath them. My kind has the power to see beyond the flesh and bone that hides that lovely heart beating inside of you. And such a healthy heart that you possess, working without effort to pump your blood..."

Sango (in her mind): "Interesting, but so gross. Guys, you'd better get here quick before this sadistic freak does me in..."

The Shinzohzoku: "...But now that you mention it, your breasts are quite beautiful. And muscular - no wonder why your heart's so strong."

Just then, Sango noticed that another woman was tied nearby, who looked as scared as she was feeling right now. The woman whimpered in fear as the Shinzohzoku calmly walked over to her. Kneeling close, the demon twitched his wolflike ears while peering down at the woman's heart.

"The sound of your heartbeat is music to my ears. I've always adored the rhythm of the 'drum of life', and yours is pleasing. And though it may be nice to view the heart pounding inside of you, to hear the blood coursing through its 4 chambers is rather soothing to me. Ahhh... so enjoyable indeed. But of course, it's far more enjoyable to actually feel it beating. Perhaps I'll caress your heart...feel it pulsate beneath my fingertips. Ah, guess I should speed things up a bit then."

Looking at his right hand, the Shinzohzoku watched as his nails lengthened into 2-inch long, greenish-white claws. The woman struggled against the ropes that bound her and tried all she could to get free, but to no avail. Holding a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream (and to make her heart beat quicker), he grinned nastily. Then, as fast as lightning, the demon shoved his claws into her chest in such a way as to not accidently pierce her heart. After a minute or so of keeping his hand steady, and the poor woman wide-eyed with terror, he removed his claws from her. The holes where the claws had pierced her seemed to heal themselves, leaving no scar behind. She tried to struggle again, but discovered that she couldn't move at all. Only her head seemed to be able to move, and she became very afraid of what might happen next. The Shinzohzoku then proceeded to unbind her feet, then untie her hands and place them by her sides. Checking to make certain that she really couldn't move, he grinned at her once more.

"Excellent...my serum is most effective on you. Now you can't move no matter what. Only your head and internal organs remain unparalyzed. Heh heh... this serum is most useful in making a meal enjoyable. Not only does it make it impossible for you to attack me or escape, but it also makes it that any cut I make in your chest won't be felt or bleed. Oh, and as an added bonus, it also causes your heart not to slow down any."

Remembering that he wanted to caress the woman's heart first, he then promptly made his hand semi-transparent and put it into her chest. The woman cried out in alarm, for the Shinzohzoku's hand was a bit cold, and the sensation it gave was most peculiar. Breathing heavily now out of fear and in reaction to the odd sensation that she was having, the woman moaned patheticly while the demon enjoyed feeling her heart powerfully hammer against his hand. Then, after a few moments of bliss, the Shinzohzoku removed his hand from inside of her chest. Taking out of the sheath he wore by his side, the fiend revealed to light his own Shinzoh Knife - lightly caressing the woman's naked bosom with it for a bit.

"Your heart pumping so mightily...a wonderful thing for me to feel. All I need to do now is use my knife to expose that swift heart of yours, that I may sink my fangs into it. For there's truly nothing more enjoyable to me than to feel against my fangs the panicking of a mortal's heart as it struggles to beat while I drink blood from it."

The Shinzohzoku immediately then began to cut her open. Not a drop of blood was shed as he proceeded to remove her sternum bone, and then carefully remove the pericardium which surrounded the woman's heart. Wishing this was all a nightmare, the poor woman cast her gaze upwards. Fangs bared, the demon quickly plunged them into her heart, and drank her blood until the heart quivered and stopped. Sango, not wishing to see more of this, closed her eyes while the Shinzohzoku ate the heart. A few minutes later, she was startled to feel a hand caress her breasts and opened her eyes to see the demon staring down at her. He smiled.

"As I said before, your heart is the strongest I've found...powerful and flawless. The heart of a warrior, and certainly my favorite kind. ((at this remark, Sango harshly struggled against her ropes)) Oh-ho! How it throbs against your ribs when you're enraged, as if trying to leap out of your bosom! And the sound of its throbbing is quite loud and intoxicating to my ears. Hmmm...you might be a worthy candidate for receiving my seed. A very strong heart is needed to bear a child that's part Shinzohzoku, and yours certainly seems powerful enough."

Sango (screaming in her mind): "KUSO!!! This guy plans to rape me! Inuyasha and the others better get their asses here quick or I'm going to become the mother of this freak's kid. AAAGH!!! He's touching me!"

The Shinzohzoku did something rather odd. He placed one of his furry ears on Sango's bare stomach, the sensation making her giggle a little from how ticklish it was. Then, after a few moments, he looked up from where he'd been lying and gave her an impish grin as he caressed her stomach.  
"What luck...your womb has never born a child within it. Now all I need to do is to perform a special spell that I know of for bearing a child with a mortal woman. This will take only a short time, I assure you."

Cupping a hand over his other one, the Shinzohzoku then began to form a small orb of red light within them. A jolt of pain suddenly erupted inside of Sango's chest which made her a bit breathless. The orb in the demon's hand began to pulsate like a heartbeat, and he looked pleased at the reaction on Sango's face when she saw this. Taking away the hand that was on top, he hovered the rhythmic orb in the other hand and drew it close to her bosom. Still rather breathless, she worried what it was.

"Your heart is now beating in synch with the orb. This spell will determine if you are indeed worthy to bear my child, and will make the heart's muscle and its valves be enchanted to work with more force. If your heart still beats once the spell's complete, then you are worthy. If you're not, then your heart will immediately stop. So... let's see if you'll be the mother of my child. Prepare thyself"  
With this, the Shinzohzoku shoved the red orb in Sango's chest and she could feel his hand touching her heart - and a strange warmth as well. Then, with a shock, her heart began pumping so hard it felt like it was trying to break her ribs. In pain and horribly exhausted, all Sango could do was focus on breathing and hope this would end soon. The demon smiled brightly as he looked on while a large red glow appeared between her breasts (for her heart was glowing). At that moment, Sango's heart suddenly pumped with such tremendous power as if to violently force every drop of blood out of it. For a few sickening seconds, it actually stopped beating. Thankfully, it then began beating again and soon had a strong, powerful beat, but not as horribly fierce as it'd been earlier. She loudly sighed in great relief while trying to catch her breath, and the Shinzohzoku pleasingly hummed a bit as he gazed at her heart.

Sango (still a bit breathless): "Now... what... happens..."

The Shinzohzoku: "Once you've rested enough to recover from the spell's effect upon your heart, I'll joyfully plant my seed in your womb. Then after 5 months, the child shall be ready to be born. And when that fateful day comes, you'll feel your heart beating stronger within you.

Sango: "And... after the child's born... then what'll happen?"

The Shinzohzoku: "Heh heh... I'll open your chest at once, expose your beautifully swift heart, and enjoy how long it'll throb against my fangs because of this spell that I've just placed upon it"  
Sango was horrified to hear this, and wondered if this was how her life was going to end - become pregnant with some demon's baby, then become his prey once the child had been born. No way was she going to let that happen, but with how sick and exhausted she was feeling right now, any attempt to free herself wouldn't be possible. How utterly horrid. Then something happened that made Sango want to shout for joy... she heard the voice of Miroku echoing in the cave. The Shinzohzoku also heard him, and quickly got to his feet in alarm, spreading his wings for a moment from being startled. He frowned in disgust that there was an intruder in his cave, and then he suddenly looked very pissed off.

"I hear the heartbeats of 6 intruders drawing near. Kuso... this is most upsetting. Nevertheless, I won't let them take you from me. I'll dispose of these troublesome fools with ease, and then impregnate you. Now, lady warrior, bear witness to the glory of my power!"

The Shinzohzoku's eyes became pure red, and the jewel on his forehead transformed into a great horn. He extended his claws once more, and his fangs seemed to have lengthened as well. His veinlike tattoos began to glow with a purple aura, and Sango could actually see the demon's black heart pumping very fast inside of his chest. Giving a mighty shout, the glow engulfed his body and became too bright for Sango to even look at. When she opened her eyes again, the Shinzohzoku had become covered in dragonic, dark indigo armor. The Shinzoh Knife, which he brandished when he'd shouted, had now transformed into a fiercesome sword that bore glowing symbols in its jagged-edged blade. Pleased with this new form, the fiend chuckled darkly and slashed his sword a few times through the air.

The Shinzohzoku (in a much deeper voice now): "Excellent. Just a small cut anywhere on a victim's body from this, and they'll be paralyzed. And once I've paralyzed all of them, then I can reach into their chests and slowly crush their hearts. As for the woman who accompanies them, I'll bring her here and dine on her heart. With all of the power I'm wielding right now, I'll need more nourishment soon. Ah, and her heart is nearly as strong as yours. She will make a fine meal..."

Eager to destroy the annoying intruders and capture the young woman, the armored demon then rushed off through the entrance to his abode... leaving poor Sango behind to wonder if her friends could be able to defeat this sadistic monster. 


	4. A Foe Vanquished By Sacrifice

Chapter 4: "A Foe Vanquished By Sacrifice"

Having heard from Karasu that Sango's heart was now pounding fiercely, Miroku charged ahead of everyone else up the slope towards the Shinzohzoku's lair. His priest staff loudly jingled as he ran, and he almost tripped on the hem of his kimono a few times. But he didn't care - Sango's life hung by a thread and was in need of immediate rescuing. He was running so fast that he almost ran straight into the blade of the Shinzohzoku's fiendish sword as the armored demon suddenly appeared in front of him, looking like something out of his worst nightmares. As the others quickly arrived behind him, Miroku clenched his teeth and eyed the demon with fury. Leaning close to him, Inuyasha whispered:

"Miroku, I know that you want to kill him, but now's not the time. We'll attack him, and as soon as he's been fully distracted, you can slip past and go find Sango. I wish you luck, and just hope this guy isn't so powerful that he kicks our asses before you come back."

The enraged priest then calmed down and gave a heavy sigh. Though he knew that he needed to find Sango, it bothered him to think of leaving his friends alone to fight the enemy. Oh well... at least if they got their asses whooped by this creep, he could always be the one to come in the nick of time and deliver them by using his Wind Tunnel. So as soon as Miroku stepped aside, he let Inuyasha and the others go ahead of him and confront their foe. The Shinzohzoku viewed them with a flame of battlelust blazing in his catlike red eyes, and also took the moment to view their hearts beating inside of them. He grinned when he saw how swiftly Kagome's heart was pumping - almost making him drool. Inuyasha then addressed the fiend while brandishing the Tetsusaiga before him.

"Listen up, yarou. You've got our friend, and we'll do whatever it takes to get her back. And no freakish swords or dark magic will keep us from achieving that goal... So prepare to be defeated!"

Soon as he finished, Inuyasha quickly dashed at the Shinzohzoku with sword aimed to strike him down, and the battle was commenced. In his eagerness to paralyze them, the demon continually tried to cut them with his sword. But they were too quick to let him get close enough, much to the Shinzohzoku's growing annoyance. At one point, poor Shippo accidently tripped on a rock and fell on his face. The fiend took this opportunity and pounced on him, trying to poke the kitsune in the back. Shippo leaped out of the way fast, much to the Shinzohzoku's chagrin, and began pelting him with a barrage of firery spheres. But it seemed to not do him any damage, the demon just laughing at his brave efforts. Chuckling at Shippo's futile attempt at hurting him, the demon said:

"Foolish little fox, did you really expect that'd harm me? This magic armor makes me immune to fire! Though it was amusing to see how rapidly your tiny heart was beating while you did that. I wonder how long it'd last with my fangs piercing it. Heh heh... but you all shall pay dearly for underestimating me... SHADOW SPIRITS, HEED MY CALL! DEFEND ME!!!"

Eerie shadows from every corner of the cave soon traveled to the demon and began surrounding him within an orb of purple-black energy, only his glowing red eyes visible amid the swirling tempest. With a cackling laugh that nearly shook the ground, he sent everyone flying off in different directions with an intense shockwave of power. Quickly and painfully getting back to their feet, they all watched as the orb surrounding the Shinzohzoku came to form around his body some kind of black armor with a purple sheen on it. Even his wings had become coated in the armor, making them appear as though they were full of blades instead of feathers. His sword had disappeared, but that didn't matter, for the demon's claws had grown into 5-inch blades. In this new form, he appeared even more sinister and like some kind of dark dragonic being. He smirked and let out another cackling laugh. Delighted at the look of terror that he saw on most of their faces, he swiftly struck at them with his claws, and the battle reached an even higher level of intensity.

Meanwhile, as all this was going on, Miroku had managed to sneak his way into the Shinzohzoku's abode and was worriedly searching for Sango. To his horror, he found the poor woman who'd been killed earlier. The sight of her made him feel sick and he almost puked, but he focused on the task at hand and continued his search. As soon as Sango spotted him, she shouted to get his attention and Miroku rushed over to her. When he saw that she was naked, he blushed immensely (and for a moment, looked like he was getting a major nosebleed). Seeing the weird look in Miroku's eyes, she got pissed off and loudly demanded that he find her clothes and set her free. He quickly snapped out of his lustful stupor and set about tracking down Sango's missing clothes, and then untied her. Making sure that Miroku was turned around, Sango tried to get dressed as best as she could despite still feeling ill and dizzy from her experience with the spell on her heart. Having brought her weapon with him, Sango took it from Miroku and used it like a sort of crutch to lean on for a bit, and then asked him what was going on with the others. He explained to her about their plan and noted that they should go at once to join the fight and help them out. Though she felt sick, Sango reluctantly agreed and the two of them made their way back to the battle...fearful of what they'd find with how strangely quiet it was in the cave at the moment.

The demon's mastery of illusionary and shadow power was amazing, and he was steadily wearing them down with volley after volley of confusing and heavily damaging attacks. This fiend was tougher than most of the demons they'd ever fought before, and with his dark armor, seemed as though he was utterly invincible. Then things took a turn for the worst - he managed to use his claws to cut Inuyasha on the arm. A shocked look on his face, the half-demon weakly collapsed to the ground as the Shinzohzoku came to tower over him in triumph. In defense of his fallen comrade, Shippo pounced on the demon's back and viciously hit him as hard as he could. Like he was swatting a fly, the fiend struck with his claws and sent him crashing into Kagome with enough force to knock her unconcious. When she finally came to, she saw that Kilala was also now paralyzed and lay beside a terrified and injured Karasu. With a shriek of alarm, Kagome felt the Shinzohzoku reach inside of her chest and place his hand around her heart (which now beat rapidly out of fear). All poor Inuyasha could do was fling insults at the monster and hope that Miroku and Sango would arrive soon. Karasu, who was immune to the Shinzohzoku's paralyzing serum, had several cuts on him and just sat on the ground in a state of shock. There had to be something he could do to help, but what? As he watched while the demon put his hand inside of Kagome and saw the horrified look on her face, Karasu racked his brain for something useful that he could do. Then he noticed Kagome's quiver of arrows and bow lying not that far from him on the ground where she'd dropped them when Shippo was flung into her. Surely those could pierce the Shinzohzoku's armor, not to mention do some serious damage to him. But since a single one hadn't been able to hit him during the fight from his swift dodging of them, Karasu wasn't sure if they'd be useful. Then a wonderful idea popped into his head - if he could somehow get close enough without getting hit, he could shove an arrow through the fiend's armor. However, he'd have to hold it in order to drive it in, and it might burn his hand. Hearing Kagome whimper in terror as the demon continued to enjoy feeling her heart throb against his fingers, Karasu knew that he must do something quick to defeat this monster and bravely plucked an arrow from the quiver. He nearly cried out in agony from the pain that shot through his hand, but he valiantly ignored it as he approached the Shinzohzoku. Curious to know what this boy hoped to do, he speedily removed his hand from Kagome's chest to face the young half-demon. Taking note of the arrow that Karasu clutched in his now bleeding hand, the fiend mockingly said to him:

"O little halfbreed, you must think you're so brave to use that arrow. Yet it causes great harm to you just to wield it. What a stupid move. If you wish to remain alive, what do you say about joining me? I can teach you all there is to know about our kind and their ways, and help you learn to use the powers of illusion and shadow. Perhaps I can even be somewhat of a surrogate parent to you as well...you'd like that, wouldn't you? I can see that gleam of loneliness shining in your eyes. An orphan with no place to call home, who's been treated like garbage wherever he goes... with no one... to love him. Join me boy, and I'll treat you with the respect that you deserve. To give you a loving home, to provide for you. If you so greatly desire this, then all I ask of you is to... plunge your knife into the hearts of these fools, and devour this woman's heart. ((points to Kagome)) Her heart is quite strong, and she'd certainly give you a worthy amount of pleasure before that lovely heart stops beating..."

Karasu gritted his teeth both in pain and in disgust of what the fiend was requesting, and looked over at Inuyasha in the hope of him maybe giving some kind of gesture as to what he should do. The temptation of the Shinzohzoku's offer was beginning to affect him, for so badly did he want to have a real home and to have someone to care for him, and as odd as it seemed, he did have a small desire to learn more about the Shinzohzoku than he already knew. With a firery look of anger, Inuyasha mouthed the word "no" to Karasu, and the boy appeared rather thoughtful for a moment, then simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. Walking towards him, Karasu strangely gave the demon a friendly look and said:

"It might be nice... to have a home... and be... loved."

With that, he calmly walked closer to the Shinzohzoku and embraced him, a bit startled yet pleased look on the fiend's face. The others looked even more stunned than the demon had been by Karasu's peculiar actions, their eyes wide with disbelief. While returning the boy's kind hug, the demon cast a hungry look at Kagome's chest, then whispered in his ear.

"Fear is making that woman's heart dance inside of her chest. Why don't you go over there right now and dine on that beautifully fast heart?"

Karasu: "NEVER! I would never do that... to a friend. And what I meant before by having a home and being loved - I see now that I already am. Kuromatsu is my home, and the elder cares for me. Even if the villagers don't trust me and blame me for all that you did, I'd NEVER betray them to a vile creature like you! May you rot forever in this cave!!!"

To everyone's surprise, Karasu revealed that he was still holding the arrow in his hand. And before the Shinzohzoku could realize what he was doing, Karasu plunged the arrow through the dark armor and deep inside the demon's heart. As he screamed in agony, beams of light erupted all over the Shinzohzoku's body. But before the arrow turned him to ashes, the fiend gave a look of triumphant defiance at Karasu and caused the shaft of the arrow to stab him in the stomach. As the mortally wounded half-demon collapsed to the ground, the Shinzohzoku suddenly burst into thousands of tiny embers that faded away into nothingness. At last, their enemy had been destroyed, but at a terrible cost. Just when the demon disappeared from existence, Miroku and Sango arrived to witness Karasu fall to the ground. Rushing over to help him, Miroku gathered the boy's limp body into his arms...noting with dread how much blood came from his wound and that he was barely breathing. Using a towel that was in the sack their lunch had been in, he did his best to try and dress the wound, and hopefully stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha was overjoyed to discover that Sango was allright, and asked her if she had any ideas of how to get everyone back to the village in their current paralyzed state. She mentioned how Karasu told her during their travels that morning about the serum's effects wearing off after about an hour. Since it'd nearly been an hour since Inuyasha had been paralyzed, he could help carry everyone once he was able to move. That certainly put everyone in a jovial mood. But unfortunately, their joy was soon cut short by Miroku worriedly exclaiming aloud to them:

"Guys...I think Karasu is dying. I can barely feel his heartbeat, and he's lost a great amount of blood from the wound in his stomach."

Everyone looked sad at his words. Karasu had shown immense courage in what he'd done, and for him to lose his life over it would be a great tragedy for such a young boy. Minutes ticked by, and soon Inuyasha was able to get up and begin helping Sango carry everyone as they made their way out of a close exit in the cave - delighted to discover that it led to a very easy way back to the village. Stopping for a moment once they'd left the cave to check on Karasu's health, Inuyasha asked Miroku for an opinion on whether he'd be able to survive the journey.

"Since he's half-demon, there's a good chance that he might be able to heal quickly. But with how weak he seems to be right now from losing a lot of blood, I'm not sure. I just hope that this kid has the strength to last long enough for us to get him some help back at the village. Come on, enough talking... let's hurry..."

Weary, bruised, and injured, they ignored their pain and quickly sped down the path towards Kuromatsu village... each one hoping with all their might that heroic little Karasu wouldn't die along the way... 


	5. Honoring of the Young Hero

Chapter 5: "Honoring of the Young Hero"

It'd been several hours since they returned to Kuromatsu, and as night settled upon the little mountain village, Inuyasha and his friends were growing very worried about Karasu. The village healer had been attending to the boy for a long time, and they wondered when they'd ever hear anything about his condition. Sango was resting comfortably in a cushiony feather bed after having the healer's assistant examine her to be sure she was allright. And even though she was ordered to relax for a while, she too couldn't help but feel a sense of dread about dear Karasu. Perking to attention at the sound of Shippo yelping in surprise, they noticed the healer coming into the room at last. She had a weary sort of look on her face, and this troubled them all quite a lot. Letting out a heavy sigh, she then addressed all of them:

"You all must be very worried about the boy, I'm certain. Please allow me to at least alleviate your fears a bit. Right now he's still very weak from bloodloss, but I'm happy to inform you that the wound in his stomach has actually closed itself up. All that remains of his ordeal now is a tiny scar where the wound used to be. Oh, and the wound on his hand has healed up nicely as well - barely a scar to be seen. I'd say that either by tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow evening he'll be doing a lot better, and most of his strength will have returned..."

Noticing the looks of joy and delight on everyone's faces at this terrific news, the healer brightly smiled and then continued talking.

"...That child is very lucky that you hurried so quickly to get him here to be treated. If you'd taken any longer to bring him to me, then I fear he would have surely perished. Your efforts are admirable. Now tell me - what's this I hear about the boy being a great hero?"

Getting up from where he'd been sitting on Sango's bed, Inuyasha began to give a detailed account of all that happened from the moment Sango had been kidnapped by the Shinzohzoku and until Karasu's heroic act of shoving one of Kagome's arrows into the demon's heart...ignoring the pain it caused him to do this. The healer was highly impressed to hear the tale of all that Karasu had done, and informed Inuyasha that the village elder was waiting outside to have him discuss the matter in front of all the villagers. After giving a quick kiss to Kagome on her cheek (making her blush), Inuyasha left the healer's house and went to the village square - the elder and the villagers all waiting there for him to come. With confidence sparkling in his eyes, he stood up on the stone platform, and proudly told them all of Karasu's bravery in battle and of his noble sacrifice on the elder and the village's behalf. He then went on to say that they should be ashamed of how they've treated the boy, who, despite being treated so badly by them, cared enough to risk his life for their sake. Just because he is half-demon, does not give them reason to be cruel, and maybe they should apologize to him for their mistreatment. Pausing a moment to take some relaxing breaths, Inuyasha then went on to ask that they all should honor Karasu in some way for his courage. And when the boy is strong enough again to walk, they could have some kind of celebration to thank him and apologize. Having finished, he stepped down to let the elder speak. The old man had been driven to tears by what Inuyasha had said, and almost couldn't get accross what he'd wanted to say. He was as amazed and stunned as the rest of the village was about Karasu's bravery, but even more so from that the boy actually considered the old man to be like family. In the end, they all agreed that the next evening would be a grand celebration to honor both Karasu as well as Inuyasha and his brave friends. There was even talk of presenting the boy with some kind of special award, and this made Inuyasha smile a lot.

After going back to the healer's house to tell everyone the good news, Inuyasha briefly got the chance to go peek in on Karasu. The boy was gently laid on a bed with his black wings comfortably spread out beneath him, and a blanket was draped on him up to his shoulders. He was breathing peacefully and looked very innocent as he slept. Before turning to leave the room, Inuyasha whispered softly to him:

"Rest well tonight, kid. You've earned it. Just get better quick so you can enjoy tomorrow's festivites, allright? Goodnight, little hero..."

The next day, the whole village was buzzing with activity. It was if everyone had been infused with a great spark of inspiration, and they were all trying their best to do something special in honor of Karasu. Perhaps it was the desire to be forgiven for treating him so harshly, but whatever it was, everyone was pitching in to get ready for the party that evening. The main street was swept clean of debris, colorful ribbons and mizuhiki were hung all over the place, festive lanterns dotted the entire village square, all sorts of delicious foods were being cooked and prepared - the air filled with their wonderful aroma, and everyone was setting aside their best clothes to wear that night. Even some of the of the village craftsman were making special gifts to bestow on Karasu out of gratitude for his heroism. Everywhere you looked, people were giving their all to honor the young half-demon. This made Inuyasha and his friends quite pleased, and even they were getting into the festive mood - Sango going so far as to wear a crimson kimono that a woman gave her (causing Miroku to drool over how sexy it made her look). And of course, the villagers were showering them with gifts and respect for their brave efforts in this, too. One kid even gave Shippo a little knife that his father once gave him as a gift.

Then, at long last, the evening had arrived. Lanterns were lit, the musicians tuned their instruments, food was laid out on tables, and everyone assembled in the village square to pay respect to Karasu. Being carried on a fancy seat with poles that the elder often rode on, the young boy came...dazzled by all the splendour and merriment going on around him. Setting him down on the stone platform, Karasu was treated to some victorious music and showered with many gifts. Then, after an hour or so, everyone grew silent. Dressed in his finest, the elder appeared and stood before Karasu. Respectfully bowing before him, he offered to him what looked like a katana with a shiny black sheath. The elder's family name was inscribed on it in bold red kanji, and accompanied by the image of a white crane in flight. Karasu was a tad confused by this, and just sat there and stared at the mighty sword. Clearing his throat, the elder stood up and handed the sword to Karasu, then tearfully stated to him:

"This sword is an heirloom of my family, and once belonged to a very brave warrior who died while saving his beloved wife. Seeing that I may never get married or have any children before I leave this world, I'd like to... to adopt you as my son. Ever since you came to this village one stormy night after your mother had perished when you were just 7 years old, I treated you as my own child. And as my son, I hereby pass on this noble sword to you...it's yours, Karasu. Please accept the apologies of everyone for having mistreated you, and accept this sword with all the gratitude of this village, and mine as well...my son..."

His eyes welling up with big tears, Karasu looked utterly amazed at what the elder was asking, and almost couldn't contain the intense feeling of joy and happiness that was filling his heart. Nervously reaching out a hand, he grasped the sword and drew it near to himself. Clutching the sword in his hands, tears now trickling down his cheeks, he gazed around at everyone assembled there, and then at the elder.

"I... I... I accept! Th-thank you so much... f-father... everyone..."

A great big smile erupting accross his face, the elder grabbed Karasu and gave him a warm, strong hug as everyone loudly clapped and cheered. Shouts of praise to Karasu and to Inuyasha and his friends rang out in the village square, and everyone wore bright smiles on their faces. Once that was over, the feasting began, and everyone happily went about enjoying the myriad of tasty treats and delights that'd been provided. Amid all of the sounds, lights, and smells of the grand celebration, Inuyasha decided it was time that they should leave. Though glad to see such happiness blossoming in the little village of Kuromatsu, they still had a quest to fulfill and couldn't stay much longer. After they all bid a tearful farewell to Karasu (who desperately begged them not to leave, but gave in after Inuyasha explained their quest to him), they quietly slipped out of the village into the night. It felt so odd to leave the village so quickly, but it was urgent that they find the remaining jewel shards as soon as possible. Soon, the cheerful sounds of music and partying grew softer as they got farther from Kuromatsu. Taking one last look at all the jubilation, they wondered if they'd ever return to this place and if they'd ever see Karasu again. Briefly itching behind one of his ears, Inuyasha smiled and replied to them:

"Who knows, we may never come this way again. But I can tell you this - I'll certainly miss him. Yet I won't worry that much, because now he's finally found a home and people who love him. And who knows, he might just end up being the village elder some day! So wish him the best for a happy and prosperous future, and then let's all hurry on our way... We've got loads more villains to fight and jewel shards to find."

Climbing their way up the mountain pass that led out of the village, they once more resumed the journey that had brought them to Kuromatsu. And as they walked onwards amid trees and darkening shadows, Inuyasha took one final glimpse back at the village below and softly whispered: "Good luck, Karasu...have a nice life. And I do hope we meet again..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Note from the author (Kara Kazeneko): This is my first-ever fanfic, so if it's crappy in any way, then I humbly apologize. I'm actually better at doing message board roleplay stories than writing a fanfic. Send any comments (or requests for drawing fan art) to me via email. ((bows))

Japanese words used in this story (for those unfamiliar with them):

Kuromatsu "Black Pine", Baka "Idiot/Fool", Kitsune "Fox", Karasu "Crow", Shinzoh "Heart", Shinzohzoku loosely translated, it means "Heart Thief,  
Aniki term of respect that is like saying "Big Brother"  
Kuso cuss word; means "Damn/Dammit"  
Yarou cuss word; means "Bastard"  
Ecchi sort of a cuss word; means "Pervert"  
Mizuhiki ornate paper chains, often used to decorate shrines 


End file.
